everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Geraldine Plaisant
Geraldine Plaisant is the younger daughter of Aimée and the Prince of the Pleasant Island from The Fortunate Punishment by Henriette-Julie de Murat. She is the younger sister of Celestine Plaisant. Info Name: Géraldine Plaisant Age: 17 Parent's Story: The Fortunate Punishment Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Celestine Plaisant Secret Heart's Desire: To win a happy ending. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at singing and playing music. Storybook Romance Status: I am going out with Leon Wronowski. I love his fondness for the color black. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to be very sarcastic, and it bothers a lot of people. Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. I'm very talented with music. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. It's so girly and pink. Best Friend Forever After: My sister Celestine. She understands how I feel. Character Appearance Geraldine is of average height, with long black hair with red streaks and brown eyes. She wears a fancy black and red shirt and a black skirt. On her feet are black boots. She also wears black lipstick. Personality Geraldine, a self-described goth, is fond of the darker things in life. She prefers to wear black and red, and doesn't smile very often. She has a sarcastic streak and doesn't hold back with it. She is also very fond of punk rock. Biography Hello! I'm Geraldine Plaisant, the younger of two sisters. I'm the one due to succeed my aunt Naimée. My parents were twins - it's because my grandfather had visited the fairy Formidable while my grandmother visited the fairy Lumineuse. My aunt Naimée was cursed to be hated by everyone, When the two were fifteen, their portraits were painted to show the Prince of the Pleasant Island. Naimée grew jealous of her sister Aimée. The fairy Formidable told Naimée to follow the river that flowed from the Castle of Portraits. Aimée was to follow the river as well. In the end, Aimée found herself with the Prince of the Pleasant Island. But for Naimée it was too late. She drowned herself in the river and was turned into a little animal. I am the younger of my parents' two daughters. My sister Celestine is less than a year older. We're about ten months apart, to be exact. Celestine has been blessed by getting the role of the next Aimée, while I have beeen cursed to be the next Naimée. Celestine and I are so different, you'd swear that we weren't even related. She likes pink, lavender, and mint green, while I like black, red, and purple. And that's just the tip of the iceberg. A lot of students describe me as either a goth or a punk. I guess both of them are fitting. I am a big fan of both rock and metal, and I often listen to it in my room. I despise all that lame teenybopper pop music coming from the likes of people such as Tailor Quick and One Reflection. I am a member of Thibault Criquet's band - I play bass while he sings and plays the guitar. Thibault often gives me advice on how to cope with stress. I'm not popular here at Ever After High. It's because I'm very rough around the edges. I tend to curse a lot and talk very loudly. I'm also very sarcastic and I'm a big fan of black comedy. But deep down, I do care about others and want to see my friends be happy. I'm close with my sister Celestine despite all our differences. I dread my fate of being the next Naimée. It means I'll have to be scorned by the world, be exploited by the fairy Formidable, and end up drowning myself. This is definitely not the ending I desire. I know Formidable very well, and I can't stand her presence. It's made worse by the fact that I have to visit her a few times a year. (While I'm at the palace, I spend my time talking to the guards and the women at her court. They're all much nicer than Formidable.) But of course I have to stick it out like an adult. I am definitely a Rebel and I wouldn't mind fighting for my happy ending. Trivia *Geraldine's surname means "pleasant" in French. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Stephanie Sheh. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:From Henriette-Julie de Murat's Tales Category:The Fortunate Punishment Category:NibiruMul's OCs